Kathy (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Good... morning...♪" *'Afternoon:' "Um... hello..." *'Evening:' "G-Good evening..." *'Night:' "Ha... Oh, I got a little tired... Please forget about that." ' ' *'Favourite:' ""A Purple Rose for me... But why? T-Thank you tho...! I really love it. It's... like a dream." *'Loved:' "So exciting... this gift is... uhm... beautiful. Thank you very much..." *'Liked:' "Player... thank you for... uhm... for this gift..." *'Neutral:' "Th-Thanks..." *'Disliked:' "I-I'm sorry... I really dislike this..." *'Hated:' "Um... I don't like this very much... I'm sorry." *'Horror:' "Spicy Curry... The flavor, um... this tastes pretty weird..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh, is that a birthday present...? It's such a pretty thing... Thank you for showing it to me." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? But this is, um... a little troubling..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Uhm, that's enough..." ' ' *'Black:' "Uh, I... How are you?" *'Purple:' "Hmm... Oh, hello. Keep up the good work." *'Blue:' "Family? I have no family..." *'Yellow:' "You are... friendly. You come here often... But that's fine... I like talking to you." *'Gold:' "My rhythm of life... is erratic with you around. Very difficult..." *'Orange:' "Hm... What are these? Feelings... It's weird." *'Light Green:' "Being by myself... is simple. Now, I want to be with you..." *'Green:' "Um... It's actually a little hard to get used to..." *'Pink:' "Before, I read books and fortune by myself... I thought that's all I would ever want... But now... I feel lonely without you next to me." *'Magenta:' "I have memorized every inch of your face. When I close my eyes... I feel like I've known you forever..." *'Red:' "I want to be with you forever and ever. And... To love you until the very end." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I like winter as well, but I get so happy when spring arrives." *'Late Spring:' "Spring is in full swing... The cherry blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?" *'Early Summer:' "It's getting hotter. That must be hard work to water all the crops and flowers." *'Late Summer:' "These sickly, hot nights are continuing. I hope it gets cooler soon..." *'Early Autumn:' "It's finally starting to get cooler, I like this time of year." *'Late Autumn:' "The winter wind will start to blow soon... I actually like winter though. It's so warm inside my room... That feels very cozy." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting a lot colder. Take care so you don't catch a cold." *'Late Winter:' "I like walking through the snowy scenery. The only thing you hear is your own footsteps..." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Today is a very beautiful day.♪" *'Cloudy:' "I rather enjoy cloudy days like this." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are nice and quiet, aren't they?" *'Snowy:' "When I was a child, I heard stories that a snowman comes on nights with big snowstorms." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "It's almost time for the wedding. I feel that time passes so quickly sometimes, and irritatingly slow at others." *'Expecting a Child:' "That's all right, Mrs. Sonja said it would be better to walk a little.♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "It was tougher that I expected, but when I saw my child's face, I was so happy." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I look forward to see my child's face everyday. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "You're1 growing so fast and crawling already.♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "To have another precious person in your life is such a joyous thing." *'When the child grows up:' "There are many uncertainties when raising a child, but please do your best. ♥" *'After Break-up/Divorce:' "I'm sorry... I'd like to be alone for now. Please..." 1. The use of second-person pronoun instead of third-person pronoun is a text error. *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on getting engaged. Are you settling into married life?" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a baby. Good luck.♪ I'm looking forward to seeing it. ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations.☆ To have a new addition to your family is a true joy." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "When you're talking to your child, truly listen to them." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child is walking already? You two will be able to go on walks together soon." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Seeing a child running is a good thing. ♫ Be careful not to fall." *'When the child grows up:' "Child has gotten so big. It happened so quickly, I'm very surprised." *'After Break-up/Divorce:' "Don't see this break-up as a failure. See that for what it is... two people whose relationship had changed and couldn't carry on. That's not anybody's fault." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes